This invention relates to a press tool for face collector, particularly to a press tool for separating the segments (lamellae) of a blank for the face collector of an electric machine.
A known device for stamping radial grooves in the blank for a face collector for electric machines comprises a base plate, onto which there is mounted a die with ejector with radial grooves, and by means of guiding columns there is arranged over the die the top part of the press tool consisting of a set of wedge punches, which is centered with respect to the axis of the die and is circularly oriented with respect to the radial grooves of the ejector, so that to each punch corresponds one groove. See, Marziniak Z., "Cold Forming of Wedge-Shaped Workpieces".- Proc. 1st Int. Conf. Rotary Metalwork.Proces., London, 1979, Kompstene 1979, 137-146.
The drawbacks of this known device are the impossibility of obtaining parallel walls of the radial grooves of the collector blank and a preset distance between the segments, the necessity of a great pressing force, and a reduced repair suitability of the finished face collector because of the enlargement of the distance between the segments at repeated machining by turning.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to develop a press tool for the blank of a face collector for electric machines, which makes it possible to press in the blank for the face collector radial grooves with parallel walls and preset distance between the segments, which requires less pressing force and which results in increased accuracy of the sizes of the processed blank.